lenenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sese Kitsugai
---- Sese Kitsugai (乞骸 セセ Kitsugai Sese) is a youkai that loves excavating underground, because her goal is to find her corpse when she was alive. General Information Personality Sese is a cheery happy youkai, but gets easily depressed when things don't go her way (which is very often), typically when she fails to finds her corpse or gets defeated by the heroines. She is very childish and speaks in third-person. Abilities ;To know the underground She is able to know what is underground and control it. In combat, she can throw bones at the enemy. After she absorbs all the spirits the heroines had been recollecting, she becomes powerful enough that her ability gets upgraded to even conquer underground. Background Information Sese uses her powers as a gashadokuro in order to search for her corpse. However, she has no memories of when she was alive and much less where her corpse is located. Name Design Sese has green eyes and green, shoulder length hair. She wears a skull in top of her head. She dresses in grey clothing and white bloomers, where her hat and gloves contain numerous bone-shaped ornaments. She is fairly short and is around the height of Sukune Katano and Shion. When she absorbs all the spirits the heroines had been recollecting during Reactivate Majestical Imperial, she wears a gray and red dress with detached sleeeves and spider lily motives. In this form, the skull on her head becomes bigger and resembles more an actual gashadokuro. Sese's Appearances ;Reactivate majestical imperial Sese's role in Reactivate Majestical Imperial is rather limited, and she is not connected to the plot in any way. In Stage 1, Sese aimlessly wanders around, hoping to find her corpse. Instead, she bumps onto (or rather, annoys) the other protagonists and ends up being defeated. She returns in the extra stage under the assumption that if she defeates the heroines, she'll become stronger, and is defeated once again by the heroines. After her defeat, she somehow found some parts of her skelleton next to the Harujion, the soul-eater flower. When the heroines defeat Tenkai Zuifeng, Sese decides to simply absorb all the spirits the heroines had been recollecting and transform into a more powerful form, claiming that this is her original form. With her new powers, she attacks the heroines and is defeated for third time. After her defeat, the spirits she absorbed abandon her body, because she didn't find all her bones there, so it seems that her new form won't last for many time. Gallery SeseKitsugaiEXRMI.png|Sese as seen in the Extra+α stage Additional Information *Sese isn't her real name. It was a nickname that she thought was pleasant. *She may be the most persistent Len'en Project bosses, appearing as a midboss in two stages, and as a stage boss twice in one game. *The skull on her head is shown to be detachable. * Yabusame cannot remember her name, so she calls her "Little Bone child" (ホネっ子 Honekko-chan). *She is the second character that has a more powerful form for the Extra Stage, besides Lumen Celeritas. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Reactivate Majestical Imperial